


一次相遇

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 22岁的萨博遇到了尾田荣一郎，他的，创作者
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 5





	一次相遇

22岁的萨博遇到了尾田荣一郎，他在世界会议上被海军追杀，踉踉跄跄地跳进了海里。  
在丧失意识前他突然想到，是不是这样就可以去见艾斯了呢？那个人在梦里的背影在此刻是如此清晰可见，他站在碧海蓝天的尽头，回过头冲他笑，那里是天堂，明亮地如同他们在科尔波山度过的每一天。   
但恢复意识的时候他看到的是乱七八糟的房间，堆满了原画纸和漫画书，鼻腔里满是墨水的味道。他看到了尾田荣一郎，憨厚的中年大叔正目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“为什么不是娜美或者汉库克啊”  
大叔震惊完开始小声念叨，语气里有淡淡的怨气，但最后还是抬起头和他愉快地打招呼。  
“萨博君你好，我是尾田荣一郎。是，创造你的人”  
革命军参谋长默然了，他突然不知道该怎么反应，是吐槽眼前的人疯的彻底；还是其实疯的其实是自己。  
他刚想开口问这是哪你是谁，他就看到了架子上的手办。他愣住了，太阳穴突突跳着，他想大概就该是这个样子、艾斯长大之后的样子。  
他无数次在脑海中勾勒艾斯长大之后的模样，素材是他们曾经拥有过的科尔波山和不确定物终点站，还有艾斯的悬赏金，他在泛黄的照片上笑得年轻恣意。长大后的艾斯该是什么样子？他每晚做的梦都没有色彩，那个黑发雀斑男孩的笑容、哭泣、战斗时的英姿皆是黑白，褪色的旧胶卷，播放的时候还会咔哒咔哒卡壳。如今他却分外明晰地看到了，塑料小人精致而传神，一颦一笑都是他苦苦寻求的想象还原。  
他倏忽间接受了自己是被创造出来的人物，毕竟，他的塑料小人此时此刻，也和艾斯的，紧紧放在一起。

他和尾田荣一郎面对面坐着，谁都不知道谁该先开口。最后冷静下来的参谋总长还是出声询问，他问我为什么会在这里。  
尾田说他也不知道，他更宁愿来的是娜美或者汉库克，而不是一个让人头疼的酷爱刨根问底的男孩子。  
“所以也是你，创造的路飞和艾斯吗？”  
萨博低声问了，他突然觉得自己一直以来追求的自由十分可笑，他不过是别人笔下的傀儡，用隐形的线操纵着去做作者想让他做的事。这样的认知让他发抖，裹在手套里的手指尖都是冷的。  
“是啊，这是我创作的故事，路飞是主角，主线是他的冒险。但是呢”  
大叔思索了一阵，他大概明白了萨博此刻的苦恼，仔细斟酌台词才附上了下半句：  
“但是你们都是自己人生的主角哦，我画着画着觉得你们都活过来了，不过你确实是活过来了，这真的让我想不到”  
“被人为创造出来的角色也算得上是活着吗？”  
尾田不说话了，他不知道该怎么回答这个问题。  
“我所有的一切想法、过去、未来都是你灌输给我的，我真的算活着吗？那又什么是真的自由呢？”  
萨博追问，他咄咄逼人的态度让尾田后悔起他给眼前的金发男孩赋予了太多固执与好奇的要素，聪明爽快却同时偏顽纠结，他和路飞艾斯都不一样，大概是ASL三兄弟里最难搞的那一个。  
“我说了，虽然我创造了你们，但你们到最后都是用自己的与众不同的性格活着，连我这个作者也无法操控你们的选择，这样说来我实在是有点失败”  
他偷偷在心里叹了口气，慨然他可能是第一个被自己笔下角色怨怼的可怜作者。  
“所以，是你杀了艾斯吗？”  
金发青年的语气冷了下去，他无法遏制地回溯过去某日在得知那让他肝肠寸断消息时撕心裂肺的痛苦，他碎开了，碎成一片片曾经与现在夹杂的拼图，他怎么努力粘合都像是缺失了其中一块。他和巴沙斯说那是艾斯选择的人生，他并不会记恨他们，那是真的，因为他更恨的一直是自己。他想，为什么我没有早点想起来呢？明明艾斯的一切对他而言都是如此刻骨铭心，像是他深深刻在心口的纹身，他一闭上眼就会看到。他潇潇洒洒了十年，全然忘记他残缺了一部分，他似乎活得很快乐，有赖以奋斗终生的理想和携手共进的战友师长，因为他忘记了山贼窝和飘扬的ASL旗帜，忘记了那个迟早有一天将自己生命焚烧殆尽的黑发小男孩。艾斯被他丢在了身后，等他终于想起来转头去寻找，看到的只有一堆雪白的灰。他对不起艾斯，因为艾斯直到去世都记得他，他手臂上纹刻着S的骷髅旗——自己最终食言的海贼梦想。  
“萨博，你是第一个，我是第二个。你等着，我会带着你那份一起，攀爬到海贼的顶点！”  
艾斯出海前或许会这样说，他十七岁的时候还满是少年气，全身上下都闪烁着阳光的溢彩。  
萨博头晕目眩，他避无可避再次陷入那纠缠他两年的梦魇，每到夜深人静都会跨越十二年来敲他的门。叩叩叩，每一下都是某些东西破碎的声音，他总是梦见他提早恢复记忆，在暴怒的海军元帅手下救了艾斯，他们在樱花飘飞下喝结义酒，一如十岁那里的美丽风景……艾斯和他说话，他泪眼婆娑中醒来却永远记不得他的声音。  
“虽然这样很残忍，但从实际出发，确实是我杀了他”  
大叔揉了揉眼睛，萨博发现他的眼眶不知为何也红了。  
“我画到那里的时候也哭了，我对他喊艾斯不要回头，你回头会死的。但他没有听我的挽留，他义无反顾地回过头，捍卫他背在背上的荣耀。我也恨我自己，我不是一个能操控他的作者，他死了，我每次收到读者的信说请让他复活都会非常痛苦。我知道那是不可能的，艾斯死了，是我把他画死了，我……”  
尾田荣一郎哭了，十年了，继他提起重如千斤的画笔缓慢而沉重的画下那最后一个笑脸，他还从没哭得像今天这样厉害。因为萨博活了过来，他出现在他面前质问他的残忍，他突然跃上的愧疚蚕食他的理智，他很丢脸地在自己的角色面前哭得像十年前那样狼狈。  
“那，我是你画出来安慰路飞的吗？作为一个，替代品”  
金发青年不自觉这样想，尾田荣一郎告诉他这是路飞的故事，那他们其他人不过是路飞的配角，用眼睛见证他弟弟的精彩冒险，一触及离，是他在旅途中拾起的吉光片羽。他感受到了尾田的痛苦，他明白路飞的痛苦，如果他不出现的话，路飞即使拥有世上最好的伙伴和爷爷，他们也无法替代艾斯，他长不大的弟弟永远失去了他无比亲爱的哥哥。直到他突兀出现，填上了艾斯的空当……  
“你在说什么蠢话？！”  
杀生夺予的作者擤了擤鼻子，厉声呵斥他愚蠢的想法  
“你们是不一样的，艾斯是艾斯，你是你，你们对于路飞和我还有读者来说都是无法相互取代的独立个体。我知道你很悔恨难过，但那不是你质疑自己存在价值的理由。我创造出来你们是因为我爱你们，我希望你们所有人都拥有各自闪亮的人生，活得比任何人都要自由和无悔，艾斯死前找到了他要寻找的答案，那么你呢？你想要寻找的又是什么？”  
金发青年垂下了头，豆大的泪珠滴落到他的裤子上，他眼前一片模糊，大脑却比以往任何时候都要清明，他哽咽着回答他的创作者的提问，排遣了缠绕他无数长夜的噩梦  
“我想要自由、真正的自由，我想全世界的人都拥有真正的自由”  
尾田默然，他释怀地点了点头，满眼骄傲地凝视着他创造出来的出色男孩。他是革命军参谋总长、跨越过哥亚王国熊熊烈焰重生的理想主义者、构成ASL美妙结构的S……他还可以有好多好多头衔，但他此刻只是萨博，是他创作的金发小男孩，让人心疼又敬佩的笼中鸟，即使伤痕累累也会飞向朗朗晴空。  
“其实，这并不是你和艾斯路飞唯一的结局”  
尾田荣一郎温柔宽慰，他打开电视让萨博听 艾斯年轻气盛的声音，他的火拳和萨博的连在一起，为他们共同的弟弟制造逃离的通途。原来艾斯的声音是这样的，萨博抹着眼泪想着，他动起来的样子是如此潇洒不羁，全身上下都发出明亮的光芒。  
“你做的梦，并不仅仅是一个梦，他是你们的另一个可能。你们还有好多好多可能，存在在读者和我的脑海里，我们爱着艾斯也爱着你，在那些世界里你们是幸福快乐的”  
尾田给他看那些读者来信，那些人用画笔和文字重构了他们的结局，他、路飞和艾斯紧紧拥抱开怀大笑，他们都如此鲜活而用力地活着，在某个看不到的平行宇宙奏出与众不同的乐章。  
“那么尾田先生，我要走了”  
擦干眼泪的革命军二把手释然地笑了，他内心坦荡阳光普照，他拥有无限力量去追求自己的目标和理想。  
“既然艾斯已经追寻到他想要的，我和路飞也不能输啊”  
尾田微笑着点了点头，他学着艾斯的动作冲他做出告别的火拳，他们一起哈哈笑出声来，一旁的电视屏幕里艾斯哭着说谢谢你们一直爱着我。  
“所有人都爱你啊”  
消失在晨光中的萨博喃喃回答艾斯最后的话语，他知道他说的话大概也传到了某处的艾斯耳里，他可能会做着鬼脸说你好肉麻啊萨博；在某一个遥远的交错世界，他和艾斯大概会坐在一起喝酒，他俩的海贼旗高高飘扬在蔚蓝的海上；在另一个时空，他和艾斯穿着制服走在东京的大街上，凑出仅有的零花钱买最后一杯珍珠奶茶……那些是爱他们的人赋予的无限可能，流转在网路画板和斯人脑海，他们都无比真实地存在，不会有半分虚假。所以萨博在睁开眼睛看见来救他的莫里他们时还说了最后一句话，那句话送给你们所有人，由尾田荣一郎本人轻轻传达：  
“谢谢你们”  
你听见了吧？那就是偶然遇见尾田荣一郎的萨博，想告诉大家的唯一一句。

the end


End file.
